


Together, Even After Death

by YukiYashaH



Series: Life After the Curse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, and a lot of good sinning too, but it still has the 'be mine'? vibes, idk how to tag so i'm just gonna Talk, it was supposed to be a valentines special but i posted late so there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: Remembering the line of thoughts she had in the past, Kiran decided to act on her impulses and give Líf the present she knew he’s always wanted, but was ashamed to get.
Relationships: Líf & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Life After the Curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Together, Even After Death

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one week after Valentine's day on my tumblr and this is actually the first chapter of a 2 part story... though the second one will happen on harvest season (aka halloween), so it might take a while for it to come around. Though it also might NOT take that long cause it's already outlined and Ready To Go at any moment; my thirst will decide when it gets finished açksjdlamsd also if ya'll tell me what you liked and what not will certainly help me bolster my writing juices~

It was rare that Kiran woke up before Líf did. So rare that that might have been the first time ever since they returned from Ljósálfheimr.

Wrapped around his febrile arms, Kiran rested her ear on his strong, cursed chest, hearing the faint heartbeat thumping in its characteristic odd rhythm. The more she acquainted herself with his semi-life, the more she wanted to spend it all by his side; she even noticed that his skin would usually feel cold to the touch at first, but would gradually absorb her own warmth into his, exuding its own warmth the more they touched. She looked up to his sleeping mien, slowly taking the hair that covered most of his face away as she smiled fondly, wanting to kiss the scars that bordered the curse with his own flesh, accepting all of him within herself.

Specks of dust glistened in the faint sunlight seeping through the curtains, the chill of the previous night being washed out little by little by the morning sun. Kiran trailed her fingers through Líf’s cheek, tufting the most hair she could behind his ear so she could look at his handsome sleeping face unhindered.

It was strange. Watching him being so vulnerably _hers_ made Kiran’s heart ache with accomplishment, love and longing that stole her breath away. As it was true that she felt that she had come to that world only so she could meet him again, so it was that she felt as though she had to one-up all the memories of the past, so he could accept their love as it were at the present.

When they were together, he had no qualms about confessing his ever-lasting love to her, but under the eyes of the others, he’d always made sure to keep his distance.

She knew he felt inadequate. She knew he did not want to impose his undeath existence into this world and its inhabitants – as though he were ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

Yet, he was unable to even consider the notion of leaving her; she knew it. Kiran felt treasured, loved and accepted in his arms, but it was as though she were both his shackles and the keys to his freedom at the same time.

She wanted him to accept feeling accepted; she wanted him to welcome this new life with her from the depths of his very being, irregardless of how irregularly did his heart beat. She wanted him to acknowledge that that was how this life was going to play out: them, together, no matter what others thought or where each of them came from.

Placing her hand over his cheek, Kiran felt it gradually switch from cold to warm as his brows twitched with conscience of himself.

He was waking up.

His cold breath ruffled her bangs, urging her so stretch her neck just a little bit higher to place a peck in his febrile lips, quite literally waking the prince up with a kiss.

Líf chuckled under her mouth, moving his hands up her spine towards the back of her neck so as to press her more into him. “Have I overslept?” He asked between kisses, barely opening his eyes.

His heart ached with the need to be with her from the moment he was conscious of himself – not even from the moment he opened his eyes. Being with her overwhelmed him to his brimming capacity… and he wanted more, more and more of it.

The very breaths he took depended on being around her to bring life into his lungs. It was inescapable; like a sweet prison he would never run away from, a place to return to no matter where he went during the battles of the day. Ah… being with her and only her brought the solace only the living understood – and feeling of _belonging_ the dead sought.

Kiran giggled under Líf’s eager tongue as it searched for hers, promptly opening her mouth to allow his entrance. She wrapped both arms around his neck, pressing her body into his to welcome the eagerness of a hungry, roused man.

He pulled her towards him, turning his body slightly to the side so his back was on the mattress and hers, atop of his. He could feel her thundering heartbeat in his chest, his own poor heart struggling to accompany the rhythm, making him feel short of breath and dizzy.

Once they pulled away, he was huffing for breath, his lips nipping on hers so they wouldn’t part. Kiran reciprocated the gesture, then trailed her kisses to his ear, digging her face into his neck for a tight hug. “You didn’t oversleep; I just woke up a bit earlier than usual.” She whispered on his flesh, making him roll his eyes in overwhelming pleasure as he felt goose bumps shake his body.

“What a novel way to wake up.” He said in a hoarse voice, pressing her so in his hug that it robbed her of her next breath.

Kiran’s muffled laughter brought a smile to Líf’s lips, making him want this moment to never end.

He felt her body going up and down with each breath she took; he felt her and his heart thumping in the same rhythm (one struggling more than the other); he felt her lips resting atop the skin of his neck – and wanted them to move up, up and up, towards his own.

Ah, truly, what a novel way to wake up.

“I don’t want the day to start,” she complained with a pout, her voice sounding cheeky by his ear. “Can’t I just stay here with you all day?”

Chuckling, Líf replied almost immediately, “no.” Though his arms never easened around her body or made any motion to let her go. “To rob the world of the one and only Summoner? I will not be such a villain. Not again.”

Kiran snorted, a strangled laugh leaving her throat. “So serious! Maybe I’ll have to become the villain and kidnap this prince, instead!” She struggled to move for a beat, forcing Líf to hold her more loosely, allowing her to rest her head on his chest and look at him from below, wearing a huge grin.

Líf caressed her face, placing wild strands of hair behind her ear. “You will never be a villain.”

“Then indulge me lest I become one!” She closed her eyes, tilting her face into the hand he deposited over her cheek.

“Hah,” he sneered as he flopped to the side, throwing her on the bed under a surprised shriek. “What shall I do to please you, then, my love?” He took the favored lock of hair to his lips and kissed it, making Kiran’s heart skip several beats.

Her face rosy with embarrassment from how stunningly handsome her lover looked, Kiran couldn’t help but gulp and bite her lower lip before looking away for a moment. “I… heard that the moon’s going to be especially bright tonight. Will you accompany me to _that_ garden once the moon is out?”

The garden of their memories from a distant past – the one they shared many a laugh and tears in. The garden Líf visited hundreds, thousands, countless times after his death if only to relive what little he could retain from what he felt in the past.

It was a place of utmost importance to both of them, but most of all to him, so it took the prince a second longer than intended to voice his reply. “Of course,” he croaked out, the red of his eyes cooling down to a darker shade.

Kiran’s warm hand on his cheek startled Líf from the stream of memories washing over his heart, forcing him to blink so as to look at her wonderful visage. A small smile sprouted on his face once their eyes met, a spark of life making him take a large gulp of breath, “of course.” He repeated with more vigor, the glint of love once again shining in his eyes.

“Mhm,” Kiran pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes to enjoy their shared breath before opening her mouth for a kiss.

This time, Líf was ready, willing and accepting of her caress, welcoming it with his tongue at the ready to once again taste her unique sweetness and lose himself into the wonder that was Kiran.

The Summoner and the former General of the dead had a daily ritual only known to themselves – Kiran reveled in helping Líf into his armor once the day started, though what she loved the most was to help him _out_ of it once the sun had set and it was time to retire to her quarters. Ever since returning from the land of dreams, Líf had never once set foot into the bed that had been prepared for him at the barracks, using Kiran’s room as his own instead.

It hadn’t been something they deliberated before attempting, though, don’t get them wrong. Since they spent so much time (or was it so little? Time flowed differently in Ljósálfheimr, so they couldn’t tell) together before returning to the waking world, staying that way was simply the norm to them – though Líf always made sure not to be seen by anyone whenever he came in or out of Kiran’s room. Still, he never once failed to be with her throughout the nights, something that brought both of them a great deal of solace and, well… pleasure.

Due to the General of the gods’ serious and self-deprecating personality, he always made sure to watch Kiran during the day, though he did so from such a great distance one would wonder if his eyes could really see from that far. Still, he wouldn’t run from her should she choose to go to him for whatever reason, which she liked to do whenever she wanted to take a break and have his cold touch on her skin.

Kiran wanted that to change, though – at least the distance part. She wanted him to feel proud of being seen walking beside her, not see himself as a shadow of a lost past and a defeated conviction.

Hopefully the words she had stuck in her throat and the present she hid in her coat for a few weeks would be enough to break the self-imposed shackles Líf wore in all of his interactions within the castle. Clutching her chest, Kiran pulled her hood up to hide the grin she fought against, as well as her increasingly redder cheeks.

The day felt especially long today.

However, night was still bound to fall, no matter how long it seemingly took to do so. After saying her goodbyes to Alfonse, Sharena and Anna for the day, Kiran took a walk to the garden of hers and Líf’s shared memories as dusk slowly covered Askr like a blanket. Not too long after arriving, Kiran heard the sound of Líf’s footsteps crunching the grass under them, making her turn with a suppressed smile and open arms.

Failing to see the shadow covering Kiran’s expression, Líf simply obediently took his tiny lover into his arms, bending down to hug her without taking her from the ground. He rested his face in the space between her neck and shoulder, nestling his hands on her hips as she squeezed his neck in her stronger-than-usual embrace.

The reason for him to not squeeze her into a tighter hug as he would like was solely due to his armor – since it was full of spikes and layers, it constantly prickled and pinched Kiran whenever she tried to initiate any contact while he wore it, so they came up with a perfect hugging position through much trial and error, and that was how they stood at the moment. Blinking, the General of the gods looked up at the starry sky from within Kiran’s scent, slightly tilting his head to the side. “The moon does not seem to be particularly bright tonight, I’m afraid. Should we come back another time?”

Kiran went down from her tiptoes, prompting Líf to loosen his grip on her so they could look into one another’s eyes. She pressed her forehead on his, placing her hands over his febrile chest, enjoying how it went from cold to warm with her touch. “Actually, that was a random excuse. I just wanted to take a walk with you here tonight since I had something I wanted to tell you.”

Líf felt something scratch the weakness that was his heart, as though he had chewed on sand, his brows flickering with an unknown emotion. “Something to tell me?” He straightened his back, looking at Kiran from his tall height. She tucked her hair behind her ear with one hand, squeezing Líf’s with the other. She then proceeded to unbuckle the gauntlets covering his hands and forearms, his reaction to it one born out of habit: he simply turned his arms to help her do it more easily.

In Ljósálfheimr, Kiran often asked Líf to hold her hand with his own skin, rather than with his armored gauntlets. To her, it meant the world to feel him on her; to remind her that him being right there, beside her, was not another dream nor illusion. It then became a habit to always have their skins touch whenever they had the luxury to walk hand in hand.

Kiran gulped, not knowing where to start, trying to busy her mind with the puzzle that it was to help that man out of his gauntlets. “I… I never told you about my life from _before_ , right? Not right now, not back then.”

That made the fallen prince gulp and take a short breath. “Your life… from back in your world, you mean?” He asked, receiving a silent nod in return. He felt his stomach turn and cold seep into the heart that didn’t feel like beating anymore. His body grew colder than usual, dread taking ahold of his mind and feelings.

Kiran noticed that he felt colder to the touch once she was done with one gauntlet, promptly tying it to his belt as it was their custom. She peeked at him from under her bangs, meeting his lifeless gaze and flinching with emotion. “Would it be okay if I spoke about it? It won’t sound as bad as you’re thinking.”

Líf suddenly felt the urge to take a deep breath, using his now naked hand to take off the mask holding back the lips that wanted to speak. “I…” he hesitated, frowning deeply as he avoided Kiran’s gaze. “I would be… lying if I said I was never curious about it.” He confessed under a strangled voice, his throat hurting to let the words flow. Kiran’s hands stopped midway to the next gauntlet, her eyes fixed on him. “However, I could never bear to ask. To remind you of what you have lost and most certainly long for – the home you were stripped away from to be plunged into a war that was not yours to fight.” He looked to the crunched grass beside Kiran’s feet, not being able to bring himself to look at her in the eyes. “Furthermore…”

He pressed his lips into a thin line, feeling petty at what was about to leave his mouth, ultimately deciding to leave it shut.

“Furthermore?” Kiran tilted her head to the side in question, holding Líf’s armored hand with both of her small ones. “You know you can tell me anything, Alfonse.”

Ashamed, Líf glanced at his beloved twice before taking a sharp breath. “I also did not want you to remember it or miss it. I wanted to selfishly keep you here with me – back then and now – the ones waiting for you to be damned!” He choked something akin to a sob, though his eyes remained dry, covering his face with the back of his free hand in embarrassment. “How could I wish for something that would undoubtedly bring pain to you and the ones you love? How could I compare to the family, friends and life you’ve led? Someone like me, who lost everything…”

Kiran couldn’t help but smile, her eyes burning with tears as her chest overflowed with warmth. She stretched her arms to touch Líf’s face, bringing his gaze down to her, the warm hand in his cheeks sharing the temperature to bring him back to the semi-life rather than the undeath. “I kind of could tell, ever since back then, but to actually hear it for myself is another thing entirely.” She giggled, forcing Líf to look at her giddy expression and widen his eyes.

“Kiran- but why-” befuddled at his beloved’s ready acceptance of his terrible, ugly feelings, Líf could only hold her arms in awe.

“You’d think wearing a mask all the time would conceal your thoughts, but you’re still as easy to read as you were before, you know?” She moved her fingers from his cheeks to the back of his neck, pulling him down to her height so as to place a short kiss over his lips. “I’ve always wanted to tell you about my world, but I refrained because I knew that you’d feel just like how you’re feeling now.” She trailed one hand to his icy chest, her touch making the curse blink from blue to red, then back to blue, as though infusing his body with her warmth.

Líf pressed his lips into each other, almost pouting, and turned his head away lest she read everything that was going through his mind. That stole a chuckle out of Kiran, who went back to unbuckling the remaining gauntlet while humming.

Once she was done, she tied it on his belt, right beside the other, and finally took his bare, left hand into both of hers, bringing it to her chest so he could feel her heartbeat. She trailed her fingers through the long, black scar that separated his skin from the curse, the pale blue it radiated slightly illuminating her face in the growing darkness of the night. “There was not magic in my world.”

“…” Líf remained silent as she paused to look at him and smile.

“None at all, you know. Instead, we had more, well, scientific advances.” She bobbed her head to the sides, never letting Líf’s hand go from her chest, hugging it with both arms. “I won’t delve into this, though; what I wanted to say is that this world? Askr? And every other world the Heroes hail from? They’re all, um, games in my world.”

“Games?” Líf raised his brow.

“Like, uh, tabletop games? The closest I can get is dice games with personalized units.” She gestured ‘tiny’ with one hand, flustered. “This isn’t going how well I wanted it to go, but I need this point to get across.”

“I can mostly understand.” Líf reached out to her face with his free hand, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Dice games with wildly different stories, you mean? All of us?” He asked in one breath, his shoulders sagging with the next he took after Kiran nodded. “All of our suffering… documented in a game for others’ pleasures.” The words left a bad taste in his tongue, though he didn’t mean to make Kiran feel bad about it in the slightest. “At least you were safe from the perils of our fights before you were summoned.” He mused, not wanting to move his hand from her face. “Were there wars in your world as well?”

Kiran closed her eyes and tilted her head to Líf’s hand, enjoying his touch. “No. Not in my lifetime, anyway. So you can imagine my surprise when I was suddenly sucked inside a game I had just downloaded- I mean, a game I just started to play. Everything was so different and overwhelming! The difference in technological advance aside, it was all so confusing. I was so, so scared and lonely… Every night I prayed to be flinged back home since I felt that there was nothing for me here.”

Líf’s hand froze in place, stopping even the slight caress his thumb was making on Kiran’s skin. He pressed his lips into a thin line, his eyes narrowing to an almost close. Seeing him react just the way she thought he would, Kiran felt her heart sting a bit – it hurt to see the one she loved think so little of himself, but she also felt her heart being filled to the brim with the love that seeped through the self-containing actions of Líf’s.

The Summoner turned to kiss her beloved’s palm, stealing his gaze back into hers. “That’s how I felt at first, of course. I mostly missed my family since they were suddenly so far I wouldn’t be able to reach them with a simple message, but it’s not like we were that close to begin with. Besides, what I found here,” she hardened her grip on Líf hand over her chest, “is something I would never be able to find there, no matter how long I searched for.”

Opening and closing his mouth – Líf didn’t want to be presumptuous and say that he was what Kiran had found here, though he wanted more than anything to be able to say that proudly – the General simply lowered his head, allowing his long bangs to cover his expression.

“With time, I realized that this is truly where I belong – and that I was pulled here for the sole reason of meeting you.” She said finally, once again taking his left hand and fumbling with it. “That day when- when Hel invaded for the first time… I realized it then, when her scythe claimed my life for the first time.” She brought his fingers to her lips one at a time, placing a kiss on every one of them. “That I’ll go back to my world when I die here.” She breathed out over his skin, his eyes widening with the revelation. “I don’t remember for how long I stayed there, though, before being pulled back again by this world’s Anna. A second? A lifetime? I couldn’t say. My life per se was already here, with you, before I realized it. And I can say with utmost conviction that I would live half of a life if I had remained in my world after meeting you.” She closed her eyes, then shook her head. “No… Maybe I had always been simply surviving day by day, without a clear goal to strive for. I only found my true calling when I came here, to meet you and become this world’s Summoner. This is the place I want to be, and I want you to be right there with me as I walk through my life in this foreign world.” She concluded with a slight hint of tears in her eyes, her hands finally settling after surreptitiously placing a ring on Líf’s finger. “Will you stand by me?”

Líf’s brain short-circuited for a second.

His eyes as wide as they could get, he slowly lowered his gaze from Kiran’s to the foreign sensation around his ring finger. Once he saw the golden wedding band proudly standing over the mix of the curse and his skin, his eyes glistened in a bright red, the tip of his nose burning with emotion. He opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say, not realizing a wide smile bloomed at the corners of his lips.

Kiran had said so much. There was so much information to digest and his brain was working so very slowly – and while every alarm was beeping inside his head, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his thundering heartbeat in his eardrums.

That, and his inner voice howling at him, saying that he had been proposed to in the most irrefutable manner possible: she disclosed information of the place she was born in, something Líf had always wanted to know, ever since the days he went by Alfonse; and told him that she belonged right there with him. How could reply anything but yes?!

The moment words finally went back to making sense, Líf choked a cough, taking a deep breath. “I-” realization and embarrassment hit him all at once, making the very large man shirk away from the small woman, wanting to hide himself in shame. “I do not have… I do not have a ring prepared for you-” he said in a thin, pitiful voice, stealing a loud chortle from Kiran.

“Hah! Don’t worry, I didn’t expect you to – I can tell you the place I got this one from, though.” She winked, once again kissing his hand, no, the ring atop of it.

The curse covering Líf’s face turned bright red to go with how the flesh over his cheeks blushed. He was doubly ashamed for not thinking about the ring, since making a promise with her in his semi-life state (not to mention the vow he had made to fight for Thórr, something he could never forget) was so far from his mind that, although it would be a lie to say that it never crossed his mind, was swept under the carpet of his brain. It was mind-boggling how a simple accessory such as that ring could lift the unspeakable weight he was carrying over his shoulders: the shame, the guilt, the horror of being unfit to be with her, despite the prince he had once been staying right there beside her as this world’s heir; it was all gone like smoke. Poof!

“Oh, Kiran,” Líf took an unsteady breath, lowering himself while also bringing Kiran close to him, ultimately claiming her parted lips into his own. He inserted his tongue into her mouth, searching for hers so he could taste her innermost flavor, robbing her of her breath and coherent thought in one sitting.

“Mpph…” Kiran rolled her eyes in pleasure as Líf dug into her mouth, sucked into her lips and nipped onto her tongue, lazily wrapping both arms around his shoulders. He didn’t let either of them take the shortest of breaths – he kissed, kissed and kissed her until both of their lips were swollen and wet, always wanting to dive into each other sweetness for a moment longer, for a second longer.

“My Kiran, my own. Oh, my love…” He repeated between kisses, licking her lower lip before diving once again within her mouth, pressing her body into his own with such hunger Kiran’s legs felt weak as she let herself be carried by the strength of his hug alone. He held her weight with one hand behind her back, his eager and hungry lips trailing down her chin and jaw towards her ear. “I am forever yours. Forever, and all that comes after it.” He sucked and licked her skin, leaving love bites whenever he touched as he rapidly went back up to her lips, claiming them once more.

“Ahn…” A moan died by Kiran’s lips once they met Líf’s, her arms hungrily tugging on his hair as though urging him to go further, _further_.

In the middle of their kiss, Líf slightly bent forward, using the hand that pressed Kiran’s thighs into his own to go behind her legs instead, taking her into a bridal carry. Kiran almost bit his tongue in surprise, widening her eyes as they pulled away.

“Aren’t we… hahh… going to…?” She tried to ask, short of breath, glancing at the wide grassland around them.

“Oh, yes,” Líf replied with a chuckle, nipping at her lower lip and pulling it for a bit before releasing it. “If I simply wanted to claim your body, as long as you are comfortable, anywhere is fine.” He started, pressing his forehead on hers, a large, genuine smile wide on his face. As per their own experience back in Hel and in Ljósálfheimr, there were no shortage of places for them to become one at. “However, _I want to make love to you_ , Kiran. And I cannot do that here.”

Kiran widened her eyes and covered her face with both hands, her cheeks feeling as though they were on fire. “Why am I the one feeling this way when you were the one getting proposed to?!” She shrieked, kicking her legs in anticipation and glee.

“Haha!” Líf laughed for what seemed to be the first time in his life – and perhaps it _had_ been the first time during this semi-life – pressing a loud kiss in Kiran’s cheek before turning around to go back to her room.

Although Kiran was used to taking Líf’s armor off, somehow she fumbled more than usual today – her hands felt so weak they could barely unbuckle the belts, especially with the greatest distraction that was Líf’s mouth: he couldn’t help himself in tasting her at every breath, at every possible moment.

She trickled her hands through the hard and cold metal, her eyes fogged with desire as her brain gasped for more oxygen under Líf’s unrelenting kisses. Once the final thud of the armor fell on the floor, Kiran immediately felt her body being lifted in a bridal carry once again, to be properly laid on the bed right after.

Dizzy, her face flushed with lust and an overwhelming need to feel Líf’s thrusts into her, Kiran arched her body towards her beloved’s as he peeled her camisole out of her, revealing her glistering body and nude breasts.

Never had Líf felt laughter come to him so easily as it had been since Kiran proposed – he couldn’t contain the wide smile nor the eventual chuckles whenever he saw her make a funny face out of unbridled lust. He felt so mind-shatteringly _free_ his body felt unspeakably light – and every sensation coming from his tasting of Kiran’s sweet flavor was multiplied a hundred-fold, making it feel as though he had transcended life and death themselves.

He was finally, truly, hers.

And oh, by the gods, she was the one who claimed him for herself, so it only stood true that he would do the same! He couldn’t help but revel on every moan that came out of her throat; on every twitch her body made under his touch. He pressed his hands down her skin, committing it all to memory more than he already had.

A familiar body, a beloved skin, a shared heart.

Líf felt utterly and absolutely complete. It was as though his heart had been missing a piece up until that moment, but now, oh, now it was full to its utmost capacity.

“I love you, I love you so much, my Kiran…” He whispered over her skin as he licked from her jaw to her collarbone, not leaving a single part of hers untouched by him. He sucked on her nipples, enjoying how they hardened under his tongue, grinding them between his teeth ever so slightly.

“Alfon-ahnnn…!” Kiran’s body trembled in delight as he carefully distributed his love through her body, digging her hands into his scalp once he settled on her breasts.

He did not stop there, however, the hunger of a man whose love was reciprocated one that couldn’t be matched – he wanted every inch of her to be touched by him, to be marked by his feelings. He sucked on her abdomen, then over her hips, leaving mark upon mark under his wake – he bit her inner thighs and growled a chuckle when Kiran flinched under his teeth, as an adorable ‘eek’ left her throat.

Slowly ascending to his knees as he kissed from the inside of her legs to her calf and ankle, Líf rubbed his throbbing erection, hidden within his pants, into Kiran’s underwear, making her cover her face with both hands, wanting him to the point of losing herself. Líf trailed the kisses from one ankle to the other, descending once again to the middle of Kiran’s legs, stealing a sigh of pleasure from the Summoner.

As he nipped and sucked on her skin, so close to her innermost insides, Kiran shook and trembled, turning the bed sheet under her into shambles with her nails. “Hah-nn… A-Alfonse, you’re- ahn… I’m losing my mind here…” She shook her head to the sides, her vulva pulsating with hunger, wanting to be filled to the brim with him.

“Oh, but your taste is so addicting – I love it so…” Líf replied as he nipped at Kiran’s clitoris over her underwear, making her jump on her skin and squeeze her eyes in pleasure.

“Hhng… Hah…” Kiran huffed, barely able to speak. “Love me… Love me properly… Oh, Alfonse…” She pleaded, weakly extending her arms to invite her beloved inside of her.

Líf felt his nose sting once more, the adorableness that was his beloved – his wife? His wife! – shaking him to his very core. He could barely feel his feeble heart as it beat to its utmost capacity, his mind swirling with thoughts of Kiran and only Kiran. “Oh, my love,” he bemoaned, quickly claiming her swollen lips into his own, rolling his eyes in pleasure as he tasted her flavor yet again.

With Kiran’s help, they pulled down her skirt and underwear at the same time, finally liberating the way for them to become one like so many times – however, unlike so many times, they would finally do so under the compromise being together for all eternity.

Until his feeble heart stopped beating and death claimed him once more. And beyond. 

Until her body refused to leave his side and chose this world to perish into. And so much further.

“I love you, I love you,” Líf huffed, licking her lips at the same time he freed his erection, prodding it at her vaginal opening.

Tears of pleasure rolled down her face as Kiran choked a sob while she cupped Líf’s face with her hands, panting at the same frequency as he did. “I love you too, so very much…” She moaned as she felt him press the glans on her vulva, squeezing her eyes once he slowly slid it in, her moist insides welcoming him with unbridled thirst.

Líf closed one eye in pleasure, her insides sucking him in as fast as he put it all in. “K-Kiran, you-”

“D-don’t move yet, I think- I’m- aahn…!” Kiran’s body shook with climax only with Líf’s first insertion, her entire being overflowing with desire for him. She closed herself around him so, he had to take a short breath so as not to come himself. “I- ah… Oh, it feels so good…” She threw her head back in pleasure, wanting him to stay inside of her forever.

Líf bit her chin to make her turn her head towards him, all of his cells pulsating in a frenetic rhythm. He pulled out with difficulty as Kiran sucked him in with hunger, and thrusted back so as to rub on her sensitive spot.

Soon Kiran’s legs lost their strength around his waist, her entire body softening under his slow and strong thrusts.

The General professed his love whenever he had the breath to do so, his lower body longing to become one with Kiran until both of them had depleted their energy, which only seemed to soar higher and higher as his movements accelerated.

Kiran’s arms slipped on Líf’s back due to the sweat and lack of strength on her limbs, but she managed to hold onto him by digging her nails into his skin, scratching it deeper as his thrusts accelerated.

They moaned in unison by one another’s lips, the humid air around them fogging even more their gazes and minds. Each time Líf thrusted so deeply his and Kiran’s inner thighs rubbed on one another, Kiran squeezed her eyes further in delight. She was barely able to form coherent thoughts, her entire being focused on the approaching orgasm – the second of the many that were in sight for this night that reserved for them and only them.

“Alf-ahn…!” She cried out, tears of pleasure rolling down her temples to her ears as Líf powerfully pounded her one last time before the climax shook her entire body. She felt the heat rise from her inner thighs and reverberate through her stomach, legs and finally into her heart, making her choke a sob.

Líf’s fluids dripped down from inside her, his erection still throbbing, ready to please her all night long. He nudged his nose into hers, their rasped breathing mirroring one another. “Kiran, my Kiran… mine, my Kiran…” he rolled his forehead on hers, his hair sticking onto his skin from sweat. He slowly pulled out only to put it in just as slowly, still under Kiran’s spams from the climax.

“Ah-ahnn…” She squeezed him into her hug, bringing his face close to her. “I- I love you so much… don’t let me forget tonight, please, please, oh please… give it all to me…” She begged in a hazy, hungry plea, her mind already shut down since quite a while ago.

“We are one, now, my love, oh, my Kiran… and I shall never forget tonight…” He licked her lower lip before inserting his tongue into her mouth at the same time he dared another thrust, enjoying how a moan died in Kiran’s throat under their kiss.

Although that night wasn’t their first – and far from being their last – to them, it was, in truth, the first night of the rest of their lives.


End file.
